


Just Like Snowflakes

by haveacuppafeels



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cute Space Lesbians playing in the snow, F/F, Fluff, I really love winter and snow and so should Rey, Rey Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveacuppafeels/pseuds/haveacuppafeels
Summary: Rey’s only experience with snow was on Starkiller and it hadn’t made that great of an impression. Jess Pava want’s to change all that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written any kind of fic in like 4 years and I wrote this in one night. But I got inspired by the snowfall yesterday and I was feeling festive and happy and was also tired of the lack of Rey/Jess fics. So enjoy and feel free to leave notes, I was to lazy to have this beta'd there's probably tons of typos.

Rey awoke to rapid knocking on her door, it had a bit of an excited rhythm to it. She groaned as she dragged her sore body out of the soft and warm sheets. Master Luke had her training hard all week long and as much as he was glad to have his daughter back, she was still a jedi to train. Besides, he had given her the weekend off and she had planned on sleeping in before working on some x-wing simulations maybe watch a holo-film with Finn, Poe and Jess if they weren’t too busy. Jess, who was currently at her door in a rumpled flightsuit, rosy cheeks and a huge grin on her face.  
“Pava,” Rey tried to smile as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “What-”  
But Jess cut her off by grabbing her hand and dragging her out of her room.  
“Rey! I just got back from flying patrol and you’re the first person I thought of. You have GOT to see this.” Jess announced as she dragged her, still in her sleep clothes, down the corridor towards the main windows.  
“See what? Couldn’t it wait? I just woke up.” Rey honestly felt ridiculous in her sloppy pajamas, while they weren’t too different from her normal jedi robes Luke had her wear, she still felt weird walking around base with no shoes on and everyone staring at her.  
Jess, seems to have just noticed this and gives Rey a sheepish smile but continues to drag her forward. “Sorry, I’m a bit over excited. I can’t tell you, it’s a surprise, but trust me you’ll love it.” Jess’ eye’s sparkled as she looked at the girl. It was similar to the look she had after flying but… different somehow. So Rey sighed and willingly followed her friend. Whatever it was, it made Jess so happy she was practically vibrating excitement into the force. And maybe she liked the way it made her chest feel when she looked at Rey like that. And her rosy cheeks and chilled fingers and- no. Rey was not going down that road this early in the morning. She was a jedi, she had other things to focus on like the force and the resistance and not how Jess’ eyes had shined at her when she opened the door this morning, or the feeling of Jess’ hand wrapped around hers. Nope. She wasn’t thinking about it.  
Especially not when Jess stopped her outside of the window and Rey noticed the sudden white blanket the entire base seemed to be covered in. Even the trees and the mountains in the distant woods were covered it the white powder that was gently falling from the clouds. Slowly Rey began to realise she felt cold, her feet which had nothing between them and the floor felt like two blocks of ice and her fingers and nose felt a little tingly. While they weren’t quite outside yet, she could feel the cool air seeping through the window, and Rey realized this was-  
“Snow!” Jess said as she looked at Rey expectantly.  
Rey had seen snow before, on starkiller, but that was different. She was so cold cold cold, and Finn was dying, and Han was dead, and she had to fight Him. The ground had been shaking as the planet shook itself apart and the force was singing through her veins. That snow was harsh and sharp and cold cold cold. But this was different. Jess was here, and Finn was safe, and the snow looked, soft.  
“Definitely not sand.” Rey smiled to herself.  
Jess’ eyes softened as she looked at Rey and she thought she saw a hint of, something. Rey ignored it as she watched the flakes flutter softly to the ground.  
“Do you want to go outside?” Jess asked softly as she folded her fingers cold fingers between Rey’s.  
“Like this?” Rey asked, as she looked down at her thin tunic and sweatpants and bare feet.  
“No, we’ll get you dressed first and I can get out of my gear. Can’t have you running around in that like a wild desert child or something.” Jess said as Rey was once again dragged down the corridor towards Jess’ room.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

An hour or so later Rey and Jess were properly bundled up, Rey wearing some borrowed snow clothes from Jess, since she didn’t have much in the cold weather department of clothing. Most of Rey’s new clothes, besides her jedi robes and a few gifts from Leia, were actually hand me downs from Jess and while she had a difficult time accepting the pieces at first, now it was just how they worked.  
Rey, was the the one who would listen to Jess talk for hours on end and act like whatever she had to say was the most important thing in the galaxy. She made Jess feel like she was special, like she wasn’t just another pilot from a backwater smuggling planet. Jess, on the other hand, would make sure Rey functioned like a normal human being because, “YES, Rey, you CAN have more than three glasses of water a day for kriff sake.” But also, “No Rey, you shouldn’t eat that, it’s poisonous to humans.” And, “No Rey, you don’t have to pay me for anything. I do this because you’re my friend and I care about you.” Jess had never had a friend like Rey, and Rey had never had a friend like Jess. “You’re good for her.” Poe had said to Rey once while she was helping him fix up his x-wing.  
Rey braced herself for the cold as Jess lead her out the doors and into the soft white blanket. The snowflakes were still fluttering softly to the ground, adding to what Rey estimated to be about two feet of fresh snow. Surprisingly it wasn’t so bad, Jess’ clothes helped enough and they stayed warm enough from just running around as the snow flew around them like waves. Rey’s nose was still cold and her cheeks were rosy red but she didn’t mind too much as Jess pulled her down into a particularly deep snowbank. Jess laughed as some of the snow fell into her face but quickly melted, her eyes were so bright and young and when this war was over Rey would take Jess to all the snow planets in the galaxy, just for that look.  
“Force,” Rey gasped as a bunch of snow slipped down her back. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt something so cold.”  
That wasn’t true, but it felt nice to say.  
Jess just smiled at her and said, “You’ll get used to it. Sometimes it’s the best feeling in the world to just jump into a snow pile after working up a good sweat.”  
Rey could relate, if she had a giant snow pile to jump into after a long day on Jakku, she would’ve been the happiest girl in the galaxy.  
“Why do you like snow so much?” Rey asked Jess cause honestly, even if it’s the antithesis of sand, that doesn’t quite explain Jess’ excitement. After all, she’s not the one who grew up in the desert. But also, Rey just wanted to hear another one of Jess’ stories, if it made her this happy then she’s bound to have some good ones.  
“Well, when I was younger my planet was very temperate. We didn’t have much of any season. Summers and winters were warmer and cooler sure but not by much. It rarely snowed in the winter and the summers weren’t all that spectacular. But once a year my parents would take my sisters and I on a trip to Orto Plutonia, an ice planet that became a destination in the ski resort business after the New Republic was formed. It was always the best trip of the year. My sisters and I would spend the entire day skiing on the mountains and at the end of the day our parents would herd our frozen bodies inside to sit by the fire for some hot coco.” Rey’s expression could only be described as fond, as she listened to Jess’ story. After all her adventures and life as a resistance pilot, her favorite thing in the galaxy is playing in the snow and Rey’s chest was doing the weird thing again. Until suddenly something traveling very very fast and very very cold hit Rey’s face.  
She jumped up to see a cackling Poe Dameron a few feet away and only just managed to duck as another mass of cold stuff was launched at her. Unfortunately, it hit Jess instead. Rey watched as her cheerful face turned to mock anger as she pulled Rey down and shoved a pile of snow towards her.  
“Rey, it’s time you learn how to make a snowball.” Jess said, her face the epitome of determination as she shaped a mass of snow into a ball with her gloved hands. After she gave Rey the quick tutorial and they have a dozen or so snowballs made Jess launched herself out of their temporary shelter and shouted at the top of her lungs, “SNOWBALL FIGHT!”  
No amount of jedi training could have prepared Rey for what happened next. She watched as dozens of seasoned resistance members stopped what they were doing, and immediately started launching snowballs at one another. It was insane, and amazing all at the same time. It was Rey and Jess against the resistance.  
Eventually, after losing pretty terribly, Jess shouted a Rey, “Come on babe you’re a jedi! Use the force!” Her tone was joking and her eyes were sparkling and okay maybe Rey wanted to show off just a little bit and suddenly Rey’s launching multiple snowballs at a time and more people are joining their ‘team’ and Rey is having so much fun. Rey gets lost in the flow of it, levitating the snowballs while Jess makes more ammo for her and launching them in the general direction of the people throwing back, because let’s be honest, actually aiming takes a lot of concentration and between Jess’ shrieks and laughs whenever she get’s hit and they way Rey’s heart is fluttering at the sound, concentration is just not happening.  
Okay so yeah, maybe Rey likes Jess a little bit. I mean, she’s an amazing x-wing pilot who literally has the most interesting life stories in the galaxy, except for Artoo’s probably. She doesn’t treat Rey like she’s just some scavenger, but she also doesn’t hero worship her as the new jedi, and she doesn’t care about the whole, Luke Skywalker’s daughter who everyone thought was dead thing either. Jess genuinely cares about Rey and it’s something she’s still learning to accept. She went from having no one to having Finn and then Poe and Leia and then she found her Father, and now she has Jess too and it’s so good. But she’s still learning and she really likes this, whatever it is, but she also doesn’t want to go to fast, she doesn’t want to push herself too far. She doesn’t know what would happen if Jess were to leave.

 

And who said Jess liked her anyway? She’s not really experienced in this whole ‘crush’ thing as Leia called it when they had lunch the other day and Rey mentioned Finn and Poe. How does one handle that? HOW do you know if they like you? Maybe Jess just wants to be her friend and Rey would be okay with that too.

 

Suddenly Rey realizes that the snowball fight has started to wind down as people slowly start to make their way inside for lunch. Jess started to take notice or Rey’s lack of attention as well.  
“Is something wrong Rey? Is it a force thing?” And oh, the way Jess looked. It was like, for just a few hours, they had forgotten they were in the middle of a galactic war, and Jess suddenly remembered. Rey didn’t like that look. She wanted the happy, excited, childish Jess back. Who taught her how to make ‘snow angels’ and snowballs and love the cold.  
“No worries, just thinking.” Rey smiled as she thought of a way to bring Jess’ smile back. She turned her focus to the snowflakes as they gently fluttered from the sky and caught one with the force. Slowly she looked at Jess as she floated it over to sit atop her nose. Jess didn’t smile but her face softened in such a beautiful way as she looked at Rey. Her mouth opened as she leaned in, about to say something.  
“Rey-” Something stopped her as she paused to look around and her expression shifted. “We should head inside, get something to eat, I’m sure Dameron ran off somewhere to go bother someone else, anyway.”  
“Probably Finn.” Rey managed to joke as she tried to slow down her rapidly beating heart. The force, Rey, focus on that, let it’s calm wash over you. As she got up and followed Jess back inside, she began to wonder if maybe she should pursue this.

 

\---------------------------------------

Later, after she and Jess had a steaming lunch in the caf and they had changed out of their cold and snow soaked clothes (Jess loaning a pair of sweatpants to Rey because she was still terrible about dressing like she still lived in the desert), the two ended up curled together on the couch of an empty common room covered under what was probably, far too many blankets. They were watching some cheesy holo while they waited for Finn and Poe to join them. Rey wasn’t really paying attention, she was more focused on the warmth of Jess’ body curled around hers. How her face reacted to the emotional scenes of the holo they watched, the force humming peacefully around them.  
She then felt Jess shift and take Rey’s hand in hers, the tips of her fingers still a little cold. Rey looked up to find Jess looking at her with a soft, open expression on her face, like she was trying to find something in Rey’s eyes. And then she spoke.  
“So,” Jess said, tone light but eyes serious. “Do you like the snow?”  
This was about something far bigger that Rey’s personal feelings on the weather subject. Rey understood that much.  
“Well it’s definitely not sand.” Rey smiled and shifted closer to Jess, lowering her shields because she couldn’t say it but she knew, they both knew. And before Rey knew it, Jess had closed the distance between them and fit her lips to Rey’s softly and oh, this is nice. 

 

And just like the growing snowfall outside the window, they fluttered and fell together, softly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this or would like some more then feel free to comment below or you can find me on tumblr reys-of-sunshines is my star wars blog and physicsandtea is my main.


End file.
